Guiness
by Ireth Numenesse
Summary: Para lo que no estaba preparada era para el empujón que recibí por parte del chico rubio guapo. Lo único que pude decirle fue “Acabas de tirar mi cerveza”. El chico me miró y se empezó a reír. "Perdona..."
1. Chapter 1

"**¡Bella! Decide ya que vas a pedir, el camarero está esperando." **Me dijo Alice desesperada. Si, siempre me pasa lo mismo. Me cuesta mucho decidir que cerveza voy a tomar pero al final acabo eligiendo lo mismo: una caña*o un botellín (cual marca sea). AMO la cerveza.

No me he presentado. Soy Bella Swan y tengo 18 años al igual que mi amiga. Mis padres están separados. Mi padre es Charlie y vive en Forks. Viví con él hasta que mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 13 años. Desde entonces vivo en la ciudad de Phoenix con mi madre. Hecho un poco de menos Forks, me gustaba mucho aquel tiempo frío y húmedo, al contrario de Phoenix. Sin embargo me adaptaba rápidamente a todos los sitios a los que iba.

"**Mmm creo que esta vez voy a inclinarme por una Heineken…" **respondí algo indecisa.**"Vamos Alice, ya elegí. Vamos a sentarnos a nuestro sitio de siempre". **Alice y yo éramos mejores amigas. Nos conocimos en el instituto hace ya 4 años y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables. No pegamos nada… será eso lo que nos atrajo la una de la otra. Alice es bajita, con media melena y de color negro. Le encanta la moda. Una vez al mes se va de compras. ¡Se vuelve completamente loca! Gasta lo inimaginable pero no se va a tiendas baratas sino a tiendas de buenas marcas tales como Versace, Adolfo Domínguez, Tommy Hilfiger… ¿Os hacéis una idea, no? Mientras que yo no era una gran fan del hobby de mi mejor amiga. Voy poco a comprar ropa pero siempre voy a tiendas también algo caras. Tengo mucha suerte, pocas veces me arrastra con ella. Hicimos un pacto poco tiempo después de conocernos: ella no me obligaría a ir de compras mientras que yo le permitiera comprarme algo en fechas señaladas. Si… no me gustan los regalos. A veces me considero un poco rara.

"**Jo… Está ocupada!" **me contestó Alice. **"No puede ser" **le contesté. Ese era NUESTRO sitio siempre que íbamos a ese lugar, o sea todos los fines de semana. Nunca nos había ocurrido puesto que no era un bar muy concurrido a las horas que íbamos. **"Al menos el chico que está ahí sentado es verdaderamente guapo aunque va acompañado de una chica"** dijo Alice mirándoles de reojo. Cuando lo hice yo, me quedé completamente estática. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Me empecé a reír sin parar no sabiendo muy bien por qué. Era el chico que había estado creando en mi mente desde que empecé a fijarme en el sexo opuesto: Rubio, ojos verdes, tez no muy blanca… Corrí a sentarme viendo que me fallaban las piernas.

"**¡Pero Bella! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Te has vuelto loca? La poca gente que está aquí no para de mirarnos…" **soltó Alice extrañada. Cuando volteé la cara para mirarla solo fui capaz de decirle en voz baja** "A ver Alice… ¿nunca te he hablado de mi chico perfecto?" **le pregunté. Ahí fue cuando mi amiga cayó en la cuenta. ¿Cuántas horas muertas habíamos pasado hablando de nuestros chicos de ensueño?

Pasado el "susto" inicial, dirigí nuestra conversación a otros temas de vital importancia. Preferí hacerlo puesto que siempre me ocurre lo mismo, me fijo en un chico y siempre tiene o novia (este era el caso) o pasa de mi directamente, es triste. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, tras terminar las clases, empezó NUESTRO verano. Nos fuimos a la playa con algunos amigos que teníamos durante 2 semanas. Fue fantástico. Cuando volvimos a nuestra ciudad, Phoenix, ya empezado el mes de julio seguimos sin hacer nada. Estábamos disfrutando nuestro verano que según decían era el mejor antes de empezar la universidad. Sin embargo en Agosto, Alice se fue con sus padres de viaje a España y no había vuelto hasta hacía dos días. Yo me había quedado en la ciudad trabajando para ahorrar un poco de dinero para cuando fuera a la universidad.

En mi pequeño grupo, también está otra amiga más: Rosalie. Las tres somos mejores amigas... Era amiga de Alice cuando llegué a la ciudad. Es la mujer perfecta: pelo rubio rizado, alta, guapa… Lo tenía todo. Ella después de las dos semanas en la playa se fue a Los Ángeles para probar suerte con la moda. Había hecho algunos trabajos aquí, había salido en algunos anuncios y había posado para marcas de ropa interior pero ella quería ser una modelo reconocida. Apuesto lo que tenga a que lo va a conseguir. Ella vuelve mañana.

A nosotras tres nos han admitido en la misma universidad en Nueva York. Volaremos hacia allí dentro de dos semanas. Al menos Alice y yo tenemos muchísimas ganas. Alice va a estudiar diseño de moda, Rosalie Relaciones públicas y yo algo que no tenía nada que ver con la moda, periodismo.

Alice y yo no parábamos de hablar de todo lo que íbamos a hacer cuando estuviéramos en la universidad, solas… Nos habíamos pedido dos cervezas más e íbamos ya un poco tocadas. Cuando dejamos de hablar, nos quedamos pensando nuestras propias cosas. De repente, Alice me dijo al oído** "El chico guapo te está mirando" **y sin intentar que se notara mucho eché una ojeada. ¡Sí, me estaba mirando! Me empecé a poner nerviosa por lo que me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Cuando volví, me senté y comenzamos a cuchichear. Hacíamos como que no nos dábamos cuenta, pero vimos como el chico guapo y su novia se levantaban de la mesa y pasaban por mi lado. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para el empujón que recibí por parte del chico rubio guapo. Me levanté de la silla rápidamente mientras Alice miraba sonriendo a la amiga de éste. Lo único que pude decirle mosqueada fue** "Acabas de tirar mi cerveza". **El chico me miró y se empezó a reír**. "Perdona, mi amiga me empujó sin querer" **dijo mirándola sonriéndola de lado.** "Si quieres te invito a otra, aunque visto lo visto creo que deberías dejarlo por hoy". **Le miré enfadada** "¿Cómo que visto lo visto? ¡Era cerveza!". **Me sentí realmente estúpida. Todos se empezaron a reír de mí. Alice decidió "ayudarme" o eso fue lo que me dijo después. Lo único que hizo fue dejarme peor que antes diciendo **"Bella y la cerveza son uno. Siempre que hay cerveza de por medio desaparece al cabo de un rato, ¡hay que escondérsela!" **Carcajada general. También me empecé a reí yo, fue un poco exagerado por lo que tuve que ponerme en buen lugar** "Bueno, Alice ha exagerado **-la miré acusándola-** bebo cerveza y es lo único que bebo que contenga alcohol. Me gusta mucho pero no hasta esos extremos." **Otra carcajada general.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que conseguimos calmarnos y acabó con el silencio el chico rubio **"No nos hemos presentado. Soy Edward y mi amiga se llama Ángela." **A lo que respondió Alice:** "Encantadas, yo soy Alice y mi amiga es Isabella" **a lo que rápidamente añadí yo **"pero prefiero que me llamen Bella". **Seguimos hablando por un rato más, nos dimos los teléfonos móviles, nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada pareja por un lado.

Llevábamos un rato en silencio Alice y yo cuando dijo** "Creo que deberías darme las gracias. El empujón lo planeamos Ángela y yo" **Le miré interrogante **"Si, cuando te fuiste al baño al momento lo hizo Edward también. Nos miramos y empezamos a hablar. Al final surgió el tema de las miradas de Edward y lo decidimos. Dejamos de hablar cando escuchamos la puerta del baño de los chicos abrirse"**. Yo algo sorprendida dije** "por lo que veo tardé bastante en salir… pensé que había pasado menos tiempo. Tardé mucho en calmarme" **dije. Alice me miró sonriente y dijo **"Ya, saliste con la cara mojada y algo colorada**".

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestras casas (vivíamos al lado la una de la otra) y nos despedimos.** "Nos vemos mañana. A las 10 enfrente de mi casa y vamos directamente hacia el aeropuerto a recoger a Rosalie" **me gritó Alice. Simplemente le respondí levantando la mano.

Llegué a casa y me dirigí al salón donde estaba mi madre. Me senté a su lado y me abrazó.** "Bella, te voy a echar mucho de menos". **Me quedé callada. Yo también iba a notar la ausencia de mi madre revoloteando a mi alrededor. Teníamos una buena relación madre-hija.** "Mamá, quedan todavía dos semanas hasta que me vaya" **le contesté al final.** "Prométeme que en estas dos semanas no vas a salir tanto y te vas a quedar conmigo**" me dijo poniéndome su cara con la que conseguía todo aquello que se proponía. **"Si mamá, tranquila. Me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada. Por cierto, mañana por la mañana Alice y yo vamos a ir a buscar a Rosalie al aeropuerto. Comeremos por ahí para contarnos las cosas pero volveré por la tarde"** le dije. **"Vale hija, descansa"** Nos dimos un beso y me subí a mi habitación. Rápidamente me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Me puse a pensar en Edward y cogí el móvil. Estaba pensando en mandarle algún mensaje a su móvil pero me sorprendió puesto que empezó a llamarme. Se lo cogí rápidamente y empezamos a hablar. Estuvimos hablando durante 15 minutos y al final se decidió a pedirme salir (como amigos para tomar algo) a lo que respondí entusiasmada.

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida, voy a tener suerte con un chico.

*Caña. Para aquellos que a lo mejor no lo sepan, hablando de cerveza, una caña es un vaso normal de unos 23 cl. tirada.

* * *

Hola!! Es el tercer fic que escribo pero es la primera vez que me gustaría que tuviera continuación. Si os ha gustado y os gustaría que lo continuase.. reviews por favor! si por el contrario creéis q es una perdida de tiempo decídmelo sin cortaros :)

Hablamos!!


	2. Chapter 2

Estampé el despertador contra la pared. Había dormido muy poco esta noche. Cuando me metí en la cama estaba realmente cansada pero con la llamada de Edward y la conversación que tuvimos me provocó después que me despertara completamente. Era un chico tan majo y guapo. Sobre todo guapo. Encantador. No había conocido hombre así nunca. Su voz aterciopelada… Estuve casi toda la noche hasta que me dormí imaginando mi historia con él. Desde que nos conocimos ayer hasta que llegamos a salir. Si, no sé como debe sonar pero… soy muy imaginativa. Nos acabábamos haciendo muy amigos y empezábamos a salir. Casualmente… él iba a ir a la misma ciudad que yo, a la misma universidad… Uf… Eso es demasiado pero… se puede soñar… ¿no?

Me levanté de un salto dándome cuenta de lo me producía el quedarme pensando y soñando como algo que seguramente no iba a ocurrir. Siempre me llevaba el batacazo. Corrí hacia el baño y me empecé a duchar. Se me quitó el sueño en el momento en que empezó a caerme el agua por el cuerpo. ¡Estaba helada! No la había puesto caliente. Estuve por varios minutos, me lavé el pelo y salí. Me sequé y me fui dando traspiés al armario. En muy poco tiempo acabé decidiéndome por un vestido rojo y unas sandalias. Realmente hacía calor. Me sequé el pelo y me lo alisé. Sabía que a Rosalie le iba a gustar ya que prefería mi pelo liso a mi pelo natural, mis ondas pero quería que se alegrara al vernos y además llevarse alguna que otra felicidad. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que todavía me quedaba media hora hasta las 10 por lo que bajé a la cocina y desayuné algo.

En realidad no tenía hambre ya que las cervezas de la noche anterior hicieron estragos en mí. Me dolía realmente la cabeza y no me encontraba muy bien pero no podía dejar de comer algo delante de mi madre. Le di los buenos días y me cogí un vaso de leche con cereales. Hablé de cosas banales con mi madre y cuando quedaban un par de minutos para las 10 me despedí y me acerqué hacia la casa de Alice. Lo único que le escuché gritar a mi madre fue: **"¡No llegues muy tarde! Va a venir tu tío Cayo a vernos ya que van a pasar unos días aquí en Phoenix."** Genial, realmente genial. Mi tío me caía muy mal. Lo único que sabía decirme era todo lo malo que hacía o tenía. Era un infierno estar con él en una misma habitación.

En el momento en que salí por la puerta, vi a Alice esperando dentro del coche. Me acerqué rápidamente al coche y entré. La miré. Se veía muy feliz. **"¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado Alice? Te veo muy contenta. Ya sé que viene Rosalie pero… "**No me dejó terminar pero solo para decirme: "**Presiento que hoy va a ser un gran día. Créeme."**

"**Nunca dejo de creerte, Alice."** Le contesté sonriéndola.

Estuvimos unos minutos sin hablar. Tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos lógicamente, no podía soltarle incoherencias. Me reí internamente. **"¡Alice, te tengo que contar noticias nuevas!**" Me miró sonriente **"Ya sabía yo que algo pasaría anoche con Edward, estaba impacientándome al ver que no me contabas nada"** me acusó mi amiga. Estuve un rato sin decir nada, para molestarla un poco pero al final pudieron más mis ganas de cotillear **"¡Ay Alice! ¡Me llamó anoche! Estuvimos hablando por un cuarto de hora más o menos y lo más fuerte de todo… ¡hemos quedado para algún día de la semana que viene! Me dijo que me iba a llamar el lunes para concretar. Estoy muy contenta. No he parado…" "¡Para el carro Bella! Cuéntame todo lo que hablasteis. ¡Palabra por palabra!**" me interrumpió Alice a lo que con mucho gusto le empecé a contar**: **

"**Cuando vi que me estaba llamando me puse realmente nerviosa. Estaba en la cama pensando en mandarle algún mensaje pero tampoco quería ser yo quien diera el primer paso. Cuando mis ganas pudieron más que mi mente, cogí el móvil para mandarle un mensaje pero cuando fui a hacerlo me empezó a llamar. Alice, me sentí por un momento un poco tonta. Tardé un poco en cogérselo, hasta que me calmé. ¡Estaba histérica! No quería decir ninguna incoherencia mientras hablaba con él, pero ya sabes que alguna cayó **–me reí-. **Estuvimos hablando de cosas banales, un poco de nuestra vida y demás pero apenas de la tarde anterior. Y más o menos fue eso. Ahora mismo estoy que no me lo creo, ¿Bella por fin ha encontrado a un chico que además de guapo es un tipo interesante?"**

"**Estoy muy contenta por ti, Bella. Ya verás cuando se lo cuentes a Rosalie. Puf, tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos. Tengo tantísimas ganas de estar las 3 juntas otra vez… Aunque ahora dejemos de hablar, ya hemos llegado y no vamos muy bien de tiempo. El vuelo de Rose llega en 15 minutos y estamos todavía intentando aparcar. Y… YO QUIERO ESTAR ANTES DE QUE SALGA POR LAS PUERTAS."** Empezó a gritar como una loca dentro del coche y me empecé a poner nerviosa **"¡CALLATE ALICE!** -grité- **no nos pongamos nerviosas. Tendremos suficiente cuando nos veamos y nos pongamos a gritar como locas."** **"Gracias Bella, estoy histérica perdida. ¡Muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo!" **me respondió ya tranquila.

Cuando logramos aparcar, salimos escopetadas del coche y entramos corriendo en el dichoso aeropuerto. Siempre que estoy tan emocionada me olvido de mis pies y acabo tropezando. Esta vez no fue diferente. Menos mal que Alice me cogió del brazo. Me habría pegado un buen golpe. Tardamos poquísimo en llegar a las puertas. Llegamos sin aliento y tardamos mucho en recobrarnos de nuestro ejercicio. Teníamos que entrenar más. Desde que yo había dejado el gimnasio el curso pasado por todo lo que tenía que estudiar, no había vuelto a hacer ejercicio. Cuando me fijé en Alice me di cuenta del vestido que llevaba. Se lo había regalado yo hacía un tiempo pero no se lo había visto **puesto "Alice, te queda muy bien el vestido pero no te lo había visto puesto antes"** le dije. **"Ya Bella, creo que no había encontrado el momento para ponérmelo aquí puesto que cuando me fui de vacaciones con mis padres me lo puse varias veces".**

Estuvimos esperando media hora. Eran las 11 y media y no había señales de nada. Le dije a Alice que se levantara para ponernos en primera fila para que nuestra amiga nos viera en el momento en que saliera. Desde ese momento esperamos muy poco tiempo, 5 minutos. Cuando se abrieron las puertas Alice y yo nos pusimos a dar saltitos. Nos empezamos a reír y cuando volvimos a mirar hacia la salida vimos a nuestra despampanante amiga corriendo hacia nosotras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **"¡¡¡¡¡¡Chicas!!!!!!"** gritó. Se abalanzó hacia nosotras dándonos un gran abrazo. Estuvimos poco tiempo así puesto que hice que nos dejáramos de abrazar para decir: **"Rosalie Hale, recoja usted sus maletas a ver si van a desaparecer"** dije con tono autoritario. Era muy precavida con ese tipo de cosas. **"Bella, faltaba ese comentario tuyo. A veces pareces nuestra madre"** se empezó a reír Rose. **"Lo echaba de menos. Os echaba de menos chicas. Muchísimo."** Y ya teniendo todo en nuestro poder nos volvimos a abrazar.

"**Venga chicas, vamos a casa de Rose, dejamos las maletas dejamos que vea a sus padres y nos vamos a comer fuera"** dijo Alice, como siempre, planeando**. "Bueno Alice, de hecho solo hará falta dejar las maletas además de ducharme. Estoy asquerosa." **Alicey yo nos miramos extrañadas y preguntamos a la vez** "¿Y eso?" **a lo que respondió Rose** "Mis padres no están. En un principio iba a volver dentro de una semana ya sabéis pero al final lo cambié y mis padres habían cogido unos boletos y ahora mismo están disfrutando de la playa en costas españolas"**

"**Que buena suerte, tus padres, ¿eh?"** dije yo contenta. **"Sí, la verdad es que necesitaban un tiempo juntos y solos…" **contestó pensativa. Nos dirigimos hacia el coche de Alice y condujo hasta la casa de Rosalie. En ese periodo de tiempo conté yo mi historia del día anterior. Todo lo que había ocurrido, lo que pensaba etc. Nos volvimos a poner como locas pero lo mío era lo menos importante, Rose nos tenía que contar un montón de cosas pero nos dijo que nos lo contaría cuando terminara de ducharse y arreglarse. **"Los Ángeles… simplemente increíble chicas. Me encantó. Menos mal que volvemos en poquito tiempo" **Sin querer dejó escapar una sonrisa.** "Esa sonrisita tuya quiere decir que te dejaste olvidado un chico en la ciudad de las estrellas ¿eh?"** le dije yo picándola. Alice se dio la vuelta rápidamente y dijo: **"¡Bien calladito te lo tenías guapa! Eso es lo primero que hay que contar."** **"Alice, ya es suficiente yendo a la velocidad a la que vas, como para que además mires para atrás. Mira hacia delante y mantente concentrada en la carretera." **Le dije yo y Alice se empezaron a reír. En ese momento estábamos entrando en nuestra calle. Las tres vivíamos en la misma, la casa de Alice y mía al lado la una de la otra y Rose vivía enfrente nuestra.

"**¡Ay chicas! Echaba de menos también salir por esta calle. Siempre estamos criticando Phoenix pero la ciudad natal siempre se echa en falta cuando estás fuera. Incluso habiéndotelo pasado tan bien como yo este verano en Los Ángeles" **Alice aparcó y se dio la vuelta para decir: **"Deja de decir lo bien que te lo pasaste en esa ciudad y vete de una vez a la ducha. Lo único que haces es que estemos más ansiosas por escuchar tu historia" **Le riñó Alice a Rose. Ésta solo dijo entrando ya en su casa **"Lo sé. Lo hago a propósito. Deberíais conocerme**." Dicho esto subimos a su habitación y empezó a desempacar las cosas.** "Alice, elígeme la ropa y llévamela al baño. Lo único que quiero en este momento es ducharme"**

Una hora y media después, Rose estaba arreglada para salir. Estaba despampanante. Llevaba un vestido verde que le pegaba muy bien con su tono de piel. Iba realmente preciosa. Nos miramos entre nosotras y solo dijimos: **"Simplemente divinas chicas. Guapas para el gran acontecimiento de hoy"** Rose la miró interrogante y le expliqué lo que me había dicho aquella mañana. Nos volvimos a subir al coche y nos dirigimos a nuestro restaurante favorito en Phoenix. Eran ya las 2 y media cuando llegamos y pensábamos que no habría sitio pero tuvimos suerte. Nos sentamos en la mesa las 3 y cuando estuvimos bien colocadas y cómodas miramos a Rose esperando ansiosas a que comenzara a contarnos las cosas. Cuando ésta iba a empezar, nos interrumpió el camarero, Paul, y solo nos preguntó: **"Lo mismo de siempre, ¿no chicas?"** a lo que respondimos al unísono: **"Claro que sí". "Por cierto, encantado de volveros a ver. Se me hacía raro el no veros por aquí." "Lo mismo pensamos nosotras, Paul."** Respondió Rose impaciente. Cuando se fue volvimos a mirarla, sonrió y nos dijo: **"Creo que debo empezar contándoos que he conocido al chico de mi vida".**

"**Estaba en la agencia una semana antes de irme porque me tenían que pagar algunos trabajos que había hecho. Ya sabéis que tampoco puedo ir con cualquier cosa puesta por lo que ese día me coloqué un vestido arreglado rojo…" "¿El que te compré yo por tu cumpleaños rose?" **interrumpió Alice.** "Si, ese mismo. Me salvó la vida. El caso es que cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta me tropecé con un objeto tirado en el suelo. Yo ya me veía tirada en el suelo roja de vergüenza cuando me agarraron rápidamente. Levanté la vista y ahí estaba él. **

Flashback

"_**Oh, muchas gracias por no dejarme caer."**__ Estaba completamente roja. Desde que posé mis ojos en él dejé de pensar. ¿Cómo puede ser tan guapo? Me quedé observándole sin darme cuenta de que me estaba hablando. __**"¿Cómo te llamas?"**__ Y además de guapo tiene un tono de voz increíble. __**"Eh… Rosalie"**__ musité. Buf, no puedo quedar como una tonta delante de él. Necesito volver a verle. __**"Encantado de conocerte. Soy Emmett."**__ Me respondió. Simplemente le sonreí. _

"_**¿A dónde ibas tan rápido y sin fijarte por donde ibas?"**__ me preguntó. __**"Bueno, ehm... Realmente a ningún sitio… sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas y no me di cuenta de nada más**__- reí por lo bajo__**- ¿tú trabajas en esta agencia?**__" le pregunté. Que me diga que sí ¡por favor! __**"Si, claro. Soy un aspirante a actor" "¿Y como te va la cosa? ¿Has tenido suerte?"**__ Le pregunté intentando sonar sexy. __**"Ehm… no mucha. Hago papeles de secundario a veces en películas pero no mucho más. De todas formas estoy probando suerte. Quiero entrar en este mundo y conocerlo, pero mi sueño realmente es poder llegar a dirigir mis propios largometrajes. **__–se quedó pensativo- __**Solo espero no estar aburriéndote con esta charla"**__ me dijo un poco apenado. __**"¡Qué va! Es algo interesante. En absoluto aburrido"**__ le dije sonriéndole. __**"Entonces si tienes tiempo te invito a comer y seguimos hablando de estas cosas, ¿te parece?"**__ me preguntó a lo que le respondí entusiasmada, creo que demasiado entusiasmada __**"Sí, perfecto."**_

Fin del flashback

"**Ouh Rose… ¡es muy bonito! Y además por lo que nos acabas de decir es el chico perfecto para ti, más o menos se mueve en tu mismo mundo"** le dije yo muy contenta **"Pero… ¿después en la comida como fue?"** preguntó Alice nerviosa **"Bueno, hablamos cada uno de nuestras vidas un poco. Le conté que era de Phoenix, hablé de vosotras también y él me contó que antes vivía en un pueblo pero que él y sus dos amigos el año anterior habían ido con el a Los Ángeles pero ellos como vosotras no se dedicaban a este mundo. Fue tan adorable." **Alice y yo sonreímos **"Sin embargo no volvimos a quedar más, yo estaba muy ocupada y el volvía a ver a su familia. Sus dos amigos están aquí en Phoenix. Fijaos que casualidad".**

**¿Pero le volverás a ver, no? **Le pregunté algo entristecida.** "Claro que sí, me quedó en llamar esta semana cuando volvieran a estar instalados en su apartamento para saber de mí." **Cuando terminamos de hablar de Emmet, nos empezó a contar toda su experiencia en la ciudad. Había conocido a una chica que en un principio le había caído realmente bien pero que con el paso del tiempo le había parecido una chica muy simple **"Se llamaba Jessica Stanley. Era insoportable la verdad. Además me ponía buena cara y era una zorra. Intentaba todo el rato dejarme mal ante las personas… pero no contaba con que soy una persona con mucho carácter."** Dicho esto sonrió malignamente. Cuando terminamos de comer, pagamos la cuenta y salimos a la calle.

"**Oh chicas, como no me tome un café creo que me voy a quedar dormida andando. Entremos en el Starbucks que está aquí cerca"** Dije. Simplemente asintieron e hicimos el camino calladas pensando. Cuando llegamos, fui la primera en entrar en el café pero siempre me olvido del escalón que hay y me tropecé. Como Rose nos contó antes me vi en el suelo, como muchas otras veces, roja de vergüenza pero esta vez me sujetaron unos brazos que creía conocer. Al levantar la vista le vi. Estaba viendo a mi dios personal.

"**¡Oh Edward!"** musité. Él me sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca. **"Hola Bella, Alice. ¿Qué tal estáis?"** preguntó. Yo estaba demasiado extasiada mirándole de reojo como para responder **"Bien"** respondió Alice sonriéndole. **"¿Por qué no os sentáis con nosotras? Estoy con un amigo mío"** nos dijo. Miró a Rose por primera vez **"Oh, perdona por no haberme presentado antes. Soy Edward Cullen" "Encantada Edward. Soy Rosalie".**

Mi adonis personal le miró extrañado pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se fue a sentar y nosotras pedimos nuestras bebidas. Cuando nos las entregaron nos sentamos con ellos. En el camino Alice se paró mirando al amigo de Jasper con adoración. La miré y le dije "**Lo mismo que yo ayer ¿eh? Parece que tu visión del día de hoy era cierta 100%"** Nos miró a Rose y a mi y solo dijo **"Venga chicas, he estado esperando este momento toda mi vida"** Solo nos reímos. Nos sentamos con ellos y Edward presentó a su amigo. Se llamaba Jasper. Nos pusimos a hablar de temas varios y así fue como nos enteramos de que ellos también vivían en Los Ángeles. Estábamos teniendo muchísima suerte. Rose contó un poco por encima su estancia en esa ciudad y lo que había hecho. Edward le interrumpió diciendo **"Ya decía yo que te me hacías familiar."**Rose le miró con una ceja levantada. **"Si, ¿tu no eres la chica que comió con un tal Emmett McCarty?** Nuestra amiga se puso colorada. **"Oh si, ¿sois los chicos de los que me habló él? ¡Qué casualidad!" **Escuché decir a Edward por lo bajo **"una muy buena casualidad".** Le miré sorprendida y solo me dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante. Me puse roja como un tomate.

Me fijé que Jasper y Alice habían hecho muy buenas migas. Rose y yo nos echamos una mirada que explicaba todo. Seguimos hablando y estuvimos en ese local durante una hora y media más. Al final Jasper dijo **"Bueno chicas, encantado de haberos conocido** –miró a Alice de reojo- **pero nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos que hacer las maletas que mañana nos volvemos a Los Ángeles."** Edward añadió: **"Esperamos tener la suerte de volver a veros"** creo que me miró de soslayo. No estoy muy segura**. "Dadnos los móviles para estar en contacto".** Alice y yo solo se lo dimos Jasper puesto que nosotras ya teníamos el de Edward. Rose a los dos. Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo, Edward se acercó a mí, medio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró al oído** "El color azul te resalta. Estás preciosa"**. Me miró, me volvió a sonreír y ellos dos se marcharon. Al rato nosotras salimos del local y fuimos hacia el coche. Eran ya las 6 y media y tenía que llegar a casa. Allí me esperaba el infierno durante unas horas. **"oh chicas, Jasper es demasiado"** nos dijo Alice con ensoñación. **"Ya vimos como os mirabais. Parecía que os conocíais de toda la vida, increíble."** Dijo Rosalie.

"**Por cierto Bella, Edward no dejaba de mirarte."** Añadió mi amiga rubia. "**Oh, ¿de verdad?"** Seguimos hablando por un rato y les conté lo que me había dicho al oído **"Bella, Bella… nos alegramos muchísimo por ti." **Me dijeron**. **Lo último que hablamos antes de irnos cada una a nuestra casa fue sobre la suerte que teníamos. **"Viven en Los Ángeles, son amigos y creo que somos correspondidas. Les gustamos a ellos, o eso parece ¿no?"** dijo Alice. "**Si, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Son unos chicos fantásticos" **respondió Rosalie. Nos despedimos dándonos un abrazo y nos dirigimos cada una a nuestra casa. Cuando entré ya eran las 7.

Me adentré al salón y vi a mi tío hablando animadamente con mi madre. Saludé y nos quedamos hablando durante largo rato. Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante cerca de nuestra casa. La velada fue… diferente. Mi tío no dijo ningún comentario negativo acerca de mí. Le vi muy contento sobre todo desde que le dije que iba a entrar en la universidad. Yo creo que este hombre no me veía capacitada para ello. Increíble. Nos despedimos de él y volvimos mi madre y yo andando hacia nuestra casa. **"Bueno Bella, parece que esta vez la cosa fue bien. Para que veas que cuando no te pones a la defensiva no hay problemas. Además sabes que no podemos estar mal con él porque es hermano de tu padre."** Me dijo mi madre**. "Ya, pero sabes perfectamente que a Charlie eso no le importaría mucho, tampoco es que le vea muy a menudo..."** solté yo. **"Si, pero es su hermano. Dejemos de hablar de esto que al final siempre acaba en discusión.**"

Le di un beso de buenas noches y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me puse el pijama y busqué el móvil en mi bolso. Tenía una llamada perdida de Edward y un mensaje también de él. Estuvimos mensajeandonos durante un tiempo hasta que me caí rendida.

No veía el momento en el que me fuera a Los Ángeles. Verdaderamente iba a ser algo fantástico.

Los vestidos de las chicas están en mi perfil.

Hola de nuevo! Tardé bastante en subir el capítulo peor es que he estado muy liada. Por favor, reviews! Hay un par de personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos, gracias! Y también gracias a la persona qme dejó un review.. pero por favor decidme si os está gustando, dad ideas o algo… no me motiva seguir si nadie me dice nada…

Por cierto, he tenido realmente muchos problemas para subir el 2º capítulo porque no sabía. Perdona si le han llegado muchos mensajes de actualización a la que puso como alerta mi historia.

Muchas gracias!

Hablamos!


	3. Chapter 3

Me di cuenta hace poco de que en la conversación de rose y emmett en el capítulo anterior hablaron de Forks y de que vivían allí. Obviamente no pensé en Bella que es de allí también y que supuestamente debería haber sido una sorpresa lo he cambiado. (o eso creo)

También he editado el capitulo porque Bryseydda - me dijo que eran parrafos muy grandes. Muchas gracias por decirmelo!!

Amanecí con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Mi primer pensamiento fue Edward. Me entristecí un poco cuando por mensajes me explicó el por qué al final se iban hoy y no la siguiente semana como me había dicho. No se había enterado bien ya que era muy despistado y resultaba que si se iban hoy. Lo sentí mucho porque no quedaríamos como habíamos hablado. Sólo esperaba que siguieramos en contacto hasta que llegara a Los Ángeles y así vernos.

Me levanté de la cama perezosamente y me dirigí al baño. Era bastante tarde, las 12 y media de mediodía. Decidí darme un largo baño con Muse de fondo para relajarme y pensar en lo que iba a cambiar mi vida en cuanto dejara atrás Phoenix. Esta ciudad se me había hecho algo pequeña, necesitaba un cambio de aires, un cambio de gente. No me creía mejor que nadie, pero salvando a mis dos mejores amigas, las demás personas que conocía del instituto me aburrían. Las chicas, por ejemplo, no pensaban nada más que en pintarse, arreglarse, ponerse sus altos tacones y ligar en las discotecas. No quiero decir con esto que sea algo malo, pero si al menos tuvieran cabeza... pero no, qué va, su único propósito en la vida era encontrar un buen novio pero no pensaban en nada más, en su vida dentro de unos años... No sólo las chicas sino también los chicos, eran realmente insoportables.

Con todo lo que he contado parece que solo había gente así, pero no. Había otra gente que se salvaba, pero un grupo realmente pequeño, como por ejemplo con quienes nos fuimos en verano de vacaciones. Lo malo era que ellos habían sido seleccionados en universidades que se encontraban en estados bastante lejos de California por lo que no creía que la relación perdurara, sin embargo siempre me quedaría con un buen recuerdo de ellos.

Siempre busqué personas con las que poder hablar de temas diversos, fueran libros, política... hasta que encontré a mis dos amigas. Y ahora enconré a Edwad. Sé que soy muy pesada pero es un tío realmente interesante. Nunca había sentido esta fascinación por nadie, ni siquiera se acercaba la vez en la que estuve muy pillada por un chico, dany.

Desde Dany mo había vuelto a conocer a nadie que me interesara realmente, no sentí nunca nada por ellos. Solo les cogía cariño y nada más... y me sentía mal porque ellos se quedaban algo pillados por mi.. no quiero decir con esto que haya tenido a mil chicos detrás de mi, pero los dos unicos que ha habido, nada de nada. Me sentía condenada al fracaso hasta que vi y conocí a Edward. ¡Todos mis pensamientos se iban a él siempre! Tenía un problema.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, se había terminado el disco y el agua se había enfriado bastante por lo que decidí salir de la bañera. Me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina para ayudar a mi madre al menos para preparar la mesa y poder comer. Todo pasó sin ninguna situación digna de mención. Estuve todo el día con ella, primero por su petición de pasar más tiempo juntas hasta que me fuera y segundo por mí, también la iba a echar de menos. Acabamos el día viendo una película de las antiguas, _Con faldas y a lo loco*_. No pude reirme mas con esa película, a partir de ahora iba a hacer caso a mi madre y vería peliculas de esos años. Cuando terminó incluso acabamos durmiendo juntas en su cama, recordando viejos tiempos. Estábamos demasiado sentimentales.

Así pasaron casi 2 semanas antes de que me fuera a Los Angeles con Alice y Rosalie. Cuando quedaban 4 días para irnos, mis amigas y yo decidimos hacer un recorrido por nuestras zonas más concurridas cuando llegaba el fin de semana. Lo ibamos a echar realmente de menos.

Quedamos a las 6 de la tarde enfrente de mi casa, esta vez me tocaba conducir a mi hasta el centro. Nos subimos a mi coche y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro bar, el guiness. Hablamos muy poco en el trayecto hacia allí, pensando en nuestras cosas. En absoluto era un silencio incómodo, nos conocíamos demasiado bien como para que ocurriera aquello. En cuanto llegamos allí, pedimos nuestra cerveza favorita, Heineken, y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestro lugar de siempre. **"Esta vez no está ocupado, Bella**" me dijo Alice sonriente. Riendome le contesté "**Ya, pero no me molestaría que estuviera ahí sentado Edward**". "**A mi tampoco me molestaría que estuviera Jasper**" añadió Alice. "**Ni a mi Emmett**" Nos empezamos a reír.

"**He estado pensando estas dos últimas semanas sobre nuestra nueva vida ****solas**** en Los Ángeles**" dije de repente cuando dejamos de reirnos. Mis dos amigas me miraron. **"¿A qué se debe?**" me preguntó Rose sin entender. "**Bueno, mi madre se va a ir a vivir con su novio Phill a Jacksonville. Le han dado un trabajo permanente allí**" expliqué. Rose y Alice se miraron."**No entendemos qué es lo que quieres decir con eso. Te comentó que podía suceder antes de verano** **y te alegraste por ella" **me recordó Alice. "**Ya... y no pienso diferente sólo que me ha hecho pensar. Va a estar en la otra punta de Estados Unidos, voy a estar más cerca incluso de Forks." **y terminé diciendo "**Y que mi madre va a dejar de depender de mí, es raro" **

**"Sí, y vamos a empezar juntas una nueva vida en Los Ángeles: una nueva casa, nuevos amigos, nuevos garitos donde salir..." **dijo Alice entre risas. **"Preocúpate porque empieces con buen pie y te vaya todo bien a partir de ahora" **Seguimos hablando un rato más de los cambios que iban a producirse en nuestra vida hasta que al final zanjamos el asunto.

**"Chicas, ¿habéis hablado con Edward o Jasper estos últimos días?"** preguntó Rose y añadió **"Es que Emmett me llamó ayer para decirme que estaba ya instalado y que por qué habia tardado tanto en llamarme. Le dije por qué y cómo había conocido a sus amigos" **Alice y yo preguntamos a la vez **"¿y qué dijo? **Rose se empezó a reir. **"Nada, que ya se lo habían comentado Edward y Jasper y que nos tenían montada una sorpresa" **

**"A mi también me lo ha comentado Edward pero no ha querido soltar prenda" **dije yo abatida. **"Ni a mi. Aunque no entiendo que sorpresa puede ser porque no saben siquiera que día llegamos" **terminó diciendo Alice. Nos miramos entre nosotras y suspiramos. Creí ver una pequeña sonrisilla a Rose pero creo que fue mi imaginación. No volví a pensar en ello. "**Quizás sea que en cuanto quedemos con ellos nos lleven a algún lado**" dije yo esperanzada. "**Puede ser... ¡qué romántico!" **Nos quedamos calladas durante un mintuto terminando nuestras cervezas y mi cabeza volvió a Edward. Había hablado bastante con él en estas dos semanas, tanto por móvil como por el msn. Cada vez quedaba menos para que nos viéramos. Parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, habíamos cogido mucha confianza y no se nos terminaba la conversación. Lo raro era que nunca habíamos hablado de nuestra vida de cuando éramos más pequeños.

**"Por cierto Rose, ¿qué tal con tus padres? El viaje rápido a nuestro apartamento y demás. ¿LLevaste las ultimas cosas? ¿Cómo es el apartamento? Que sólo hayan visto la casa nuestros padres y Rose no tiene perdón" **dijo Alice rápidamente y respirando profundamente en cuanto terminó. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza para corroborar lo que había dicho ella. "**Con mis padres bien, ya sabes, como siempre. ¡Y el apartamento es fantástico! Os va a encantar. Es bastante grande y la decoración que hay es perfecta para nosotras, aunque hay que cambiar algunas cosas." **Nos volvimos a quedar calladas.

**"Bueno chicas, creo que es hora de movernos. Ya son las 8. ¿Vamos a cenar y después nos dirigimos al Tempo? **pregunté yo. **"Me has quitado el plan de la boca" **dijo Rose. **"¿Al mismo restaurante de siempre? **" preguntó Alice.** "Como si no lo supieras Alice" **dije yo rodando los ojos. Mi pequeña amiga se rio. **"Tenemos que despedirnos del guiness chicas. Quedan 4 días para que nos vayamos y seguramente no tengamos tiempo de pasarnos por aquí." **dije yo apenada. **"Sí, vamos a despedirnos de César y Sara." **Nos despedimos de ellos con mucha pena. Incluso no nos hicieron pagar aunque no lo vi mal, creo que le habíamos pagado al menos al jefe algunos meses de alquiler seguramente.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante andando, habíamos bebido y aunque iba bien, no quería conducir. Además si me pillara mi padre haciéndolo me mataría siendo el policía. Llegamos, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre y nos pedimos también lo de siempre. Ya era tradición. En cuanto terminamos, llegó Paul y nos trajo 3 mojitos para cada una. Nos extrañamos puesto que no lo habiamos pedido. Éste nos sonrió y nos dijo **"Me he enterado de que os vais dentro de muy poco chicas, todo lo pedido hoy corre por cuenta del restaurante" **

Nos quedamos sorprendidas. Empezamos a conversar con él hasta que nos fuimos de allí. Le dimos un gran abrazo, era encantador además de que nos conocíamos desde hacía bastante tiempo. Cuando estábamos saliendo por la puerta, me di la vuelta y le grité** "Cuando te apetezca pasarte por allí ya sabes que nos puedes llamar sin problemas para que te quedes con nosotras, eh?" **a lo que me respondió **"¡Lo tendré en cuenta, Bella!" **

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos al Tempo que se encontraba al lado de donde se encontraba mi coche. Nos quedamos allí hasta las 3 de la madrugada. No paramos de bailar y de hacernos fotos. Al final acabamos saliendo porque cerraban el local. Nos fuimos hasta mi coche y tardamos poco en llegar a nuestras casas. Metí el coche en el garaje y cerré con llave todas las puertas.

Subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama, me metí en la cama con el móvil y lo encendí. Vi un mensaje de texto de Edward donde solo me ponía:

_"Cada vez menos para vernos, Isabella"_

Me encantaba como sonaba o como se leia mi nombre completo procedente de el. Me hacía sentir bien y agusto. Le contesté diciendole:

_" Si, pero no sabes el día exacto. Sólo sabes que voy un día de este mes de septiembre..." _

No se lo habíamos dicho a ninguno de ellos. Queriamos que fuera sorpresa cuando les llamáramos. Le había hecho creerse que ibamos a ir a final de mes cuando ibamos en muy pocos dias. Contestado, dejé el movil en la mesilla de noche y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

_* Con faldas y a lo loco. _Es conocida al menos en algunos paises de américa (o al menos eso ponía en wikipedia) como_ Una Eva y dos Adanes_, y en inglés como_Some Like It Hot._ Actúa **Marilyn Monroe**, es una película realmente divertida, se la recomiendo a todo el mundo.

Bueno, ya he actualizado!! he tardado mucho prque esoy muy liada con la universidad. Espero q os guste! y q me envieis algun review por favor!! q solo recibi uno en el segundo capitulo y me hizo mucha ilu ^^

Sé q es corto, pero me ha costado horrores terminarlos! Espro q os guste!

Un beso !


	4. Chapter 4

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador. Eran las 7 de la mañana y recordé que en apenas 8 horas iba a coger mi vuelo que me iba a llevar a Los Ángeles por lo que me levanté de un salto y me dirigí rápidamente a la ducha. En cuanto salí y me sequé, fui a mi habitación y cogí el vestido que estaba encima del sillón. Había elegido un vestido verde de estilo romano y mis sandalias (vestido en mi perfil). En cuanto estuve vestida, volví al baño, me sequé el pelo el cual me recogí en un desenfadado moño. Finalmente me maquillé ligeramente y decidí bajar las dos maletas al piso de abajo.

Habiendo bajado mis maletas, empecé a preparar el desayuno para mi madre y para mí. Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que no escuché entrar a mi madre a la cocina. Cuando la vi, la sonreí y empezamos a hablar de cosas banales. Había preparado nuestro desayuno favorito: café y tortitas con chocolate. Me senté con ella y empezamos a desayunar. En cuanto terminamos, recogí la mesa y nos dirigimos al salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá mirándonos la una a la otra.

"**Bella, te echaré mucho de menos." **Me dijo mi madre algo triste.** "Y yo mamá. Pero no digamos nada más de esto. ¿Cuándo va a llegar Phill? Quiero verle antes de irme." **Le contesté yo**. "Llegará a eso de las 10 y media me dijo. Nuestro vuelo sale por la noche"** me respondió con alegría. Seguimos hablando de nuestras cosas cuando nos sorprendió el sonido del timbre. Mi madre se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a abrir.

"**¡Phill! Pensé que ya no llegabas para despedirte de Bella"** le dijo mi madre regañándole. **"He llegado a la hora que te dije, Renée."** Diciendo esto llegó al salón. Me levanté y nos dimos un pequeño abrazo. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Hablamos durante media hora hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre.

"**Hija, cariño, ¿de verdad no quieres que os llevemos en coche al aeropuerto?" **me preguntó mi madre poniéndome ojitos. **"Mamá, te dije que no. Además prefiero que nos despidamos aquí. Además, pedimos un taxi que llegará dentro de poco." **Dicho esto, me acerqué a la puerta principal, la abrí y le di un pequeño abrazo a mi amiga Alice**. "Alice, espera un momento que voy a despedirme de mi madre"** Mi amiga solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su casa para despedirse también de sus padres.

Volví al salón y le di otro abrazo a Phill dejando a mi madre la última. Cuando me separé del novio de mi madre, ésta se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme. Nos quedamos abrazadas un buen rato y antes de separarnos me dijo al oído **"Bella, disfruta mucho en Los Ángeles pero estudia. Espero verte pronto hija". **Le di un sonoro beso y le sonreí.

En cuanto me vi fuera de sus brazos, cogí mis maletas y salí por la puerta. Nos reunimos mis dos amigas y yo y en apenas dos minutos llegó el taxi. Colocamos las maletas y no subimos al coche.

"**Lo peor ha pasado chicas: ya nos despedimos. Ahora empieza nuestra ansiada nueva vida fuera de aquí." **Dije yo sonriendo. Mis amigas asintieron y nos quedamos calladas durante todo el trayecto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y fuimos a facturar las maletas. En cuanto lo hicimos, nos miramos las tres y nos sonreímos además de fijarnos en como íbamos cada una vestidas. Alice iba con un vestido gris corto y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón. Rose iba, como siempre, sacada de una revista de modelos con un vestido estampado de diversos colores (Ambos vestidos se encuentran en mi perfil).

"**Bueno chicas, preciosas para conquistar Los Ángeles, eh?"** dijo Alice sonriente. Empezamos a hablar de lo nerviosas que estábamos mientras nos acercábamos a las puertas que nos permitirían embarcar a nuestro avión cuando fuera la hora (no recuerdo como se llaman…). En cuanto entramos, nos fuimos rápidamente a tomarnos un café a alguna cafetería que había por allí ya que todavía quedaba una hora larga para que embarcáramos.

Nos quedamos allí hasta que fue la hora y nos encaminamos a nuestra puerta para poder embarcar. Llegamos de las primeras por lo que no esperamos mucho. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos correspondientes, yo me senté en el asiento de la ventanilla para que cuando despegara pudiera ver las nubes. Era algo que me encantaba ver.

Mis amigas y yo empezamos a hablar, esta vez de nuestros chicos (así les llamábamos entre nosotras). Estábamos muy emocionadas porque finalmente después de un par de semanas les volveríamos a ver. En cuanto despegó el avión y se estabilizara, mis amigas se dispusieron a dormir. A mi se me había quitado el sueño con el café por lo que me dediqué en todo el viaje a mirar por la ventana y pensar en Edward.

Estaba algo obsesionada con él, eso lo tenía claro. Era imposible pensar las 24 horas del día (si, soñaba también con él) con alguien. Era tan enigmático. Nunca sabía qué me iba a contestar o decir. Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté con la voz de los pilotos del vuelo diciendo que llegaríamos en 15 minutos al aeropuerto. Había sido un viaje bastante largo y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Dirigí mi mirada a mis amigas que también se habían despertado y estaban tan somnolientas como yo.

Aterrizamos y nos dispusimos a salir. Estuvimos esperando durante 20 minutos a que salieran las maletas y podernos ir (era lo que más odiaba). En cuanto tuvimos todas, que me llevé un gran susto cuando parecía que una de mis maletas se había perdido, nos dirigimos a la salida.

Me encontré con las personas que menos esperaba encontrar: Edward, Jasper y Emmett. De éste último sabía que era él por todas las descripciones que habíamos escuchado decir a Rosalie además de que no podría ser otra persona.

Cuando miré a Edward me quedé extasiada, iba realmente guapo, con una camiseta negra y una cazadora de cuero por encima y unos vaqueros que le quedaban realmente bien. Jasper, al contrario, iba deportivo mientras que Emmett llevaba un look muy desenfadado (Sus ropas en mi perfil)

Alice y yo nos quedamos estáticas y sonriendo confusas a la vez excepto Rose, que empezó a sonreír a los chicos y se abalanzó sobre Emmett dándose un gran abrazo. Nos quedamos algo extrañadas hasta que se me encendió una bombilla.

"**Con que les viste cuando viniste a Los Ángeles con tus padres, ¿no?"** le dije yo. **"¡Podrías habérnoslo dicho! ¡Somos tus amigas!"** terminó diciendo Alice por mí**. "Ya lo sé chicas, pero no habría sido una sorpresa si lo hubierais sabido. Lo planeamos en el tiempo que estuve aquí. No sabéis lo duro que se me hacía no poder decíroslo."**

Alice y yo nos acercamos a _nuestros_ respectivos chicos y nos dimos un gran abrazo. Le di dos besos a Jasper y Rose finamente nos presentó a Emmett. Cuando estuvimos todos saludados y presentados nos fuimos de allí.

Pensábamos en coger un taxi cuando nos dijo Jasper**: "Pero que decís chicas, tenemos un coche en el que cabemos los 6." **

Yo me quedé mirándole con la ceja levantada y Alice preguntó lo mismo que pensaba yo**:" ¿Tenéis un coche de 8 plazas?"** Hubo una carcajada general hasta que al final respondió Edward con esa sonrisa tan suya** "Que va, solo lo alquilamos para esta ocasión. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio coche".**

"**Corrígete Edward. Nosotros dos. Tu tienes una moto." **Aclaró Emmett. Yo me quedé mirándole sorprendida. **"¿Tienes una moto? Oh, me encantan las motos. ¿Qué moto tienes?" **Lo dije muy rápido pareciendo una niña pequeña que estaba viendo un caramelo. Hubo una carcajada general y Edward me respondió con una sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento **"Sí, es una harley davidson negra" **(moto en mi perfil).

"**¡Oh! Me acabas de dejar sin palabras, Edward". **Nos reímos y empezamos a hablar todos de cosas banales. Llegamos al coche, quien condujo Jasper y se colocó de copiloto Alice. Mientras que las 4 parejas restantes nos quedamos en las dos filas de traseras. No paré de hablar con Emmett y Rose con Edward, parecía que habíamos cambiado los papeles.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y los chicos subieron con nosotras. En cuanto Alice y yo entramos por la puerta principal, quedé alucinada con lo que vi. Era un amplio salón, a la derecha unos ventanales con unos sofás realmente espaciosos, a sus extremos 2 mesillas con dos lámparas de mesa y enfrente de los sofás una televisión de plasma grande. En la pared derecha de la puerta, había un equipo de música negro. A la izquierda se encontraba la mesa de comedor, con un florero encima.

Alice y yo seguimos caminando hacia delante, cruzamos la puerta que nos llevaba al pasillo. Yo me metí en mi cuarto (me lo había explicado ya Rose) y me pareció que no había salido de mi habitación de Phoenix, mi enorme cama con un baúl en su extremo la izquierda, a la derecha un armario de madera y a su lado derecho un espejo. En frente de la puerta había una ventana desde donde veía el parque que estaba al lado de casa.

Me quede gratamente sorprendida. No me di cuenta de que Edward había entrado conmigo hasta que me dijo **"¿Te gusta, Bella?"**. Le miré y asentí. Nos quedamos mirándonos y cuando pensé que iba a besarme o algo parecido, entró Alice.

"**Bella, ¿has visto el baño? ¡Es enorme! Hay una ducha y una bañera de hidromasaje, increíble." **La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y comprendió lo que había hecho. Cuando Edward se acercó al a ventana, Alice me dijo con von baja **"Lo siento, Bella". **Siempre que se disculpaba me ponía su cara de pena y era incapaz de enfadarme con ella. Simplemente le sonreí para que supiera que no pasaba nada.

"**Voy a verlo Alice. Y por cierto, ¡ME DUCHO YO PRIMERO!" **Edward se dio la vuelta sonriendo y salió de la habitación. Alice me sacó la lengua y nos fuimos al salón a coger nuestras maletas. Las dejé al lado de la cama, las abrí y elegí algo para vestirme. Me duché y tardé bastante rato. Estaba realmente cansada. En cuanto salí de la ducha, me sequé, me vestí y me maquillé y me fui hasta el salón.

Estaban los 5 hablando animadamente pero cuando entré Rose se levantó y se fue a duchar ella. Nos quedamos mi pequeña amiga y yo con ellos y nos dimos cuenta de que realmente eran muy majos. Cada vez nos caían mejor. Yo me senté entre Edward y Jasper y Alice con Emmett.

Estábamos tan animados hablando que hasta que Rose no se sentó al lado de Jasper no nos dimos cuenta de que había llegado. Alice se levantó ya que le tocaba a ella irse a la ducha. Decidí que debía preparar algo para comer. Los chicos se habían portado y antes de ir hacia el aeropuerto habían comprado algo de comida: pizzas. No es que fuera nada del otro mundo pero no nos iban a venir mal.

Me levanté y cuando me dirigía a la cocina Edward se levantó y me acompañó. Las pizzas ya estaban descongeladas asique una a una las fui metiendo en el microondas. Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando y me dijo **"Bueno, ¿qué primera impresión has tenido de Los Ángeles Bella?" **Le miré y simplemente le contesté **"Impresionante. Mañana mismo quiero empezar a investigar que cosas hay por aquí" **

"**Si queréis nosotros podemos ejercer de guía para vosotras" Me dijo deslumbrándome con su sonrisa. "Claro que sí. Aunque a saber a que sitios nos lleváis" **le dije yo bromeando**. "Fíate de nosotros, os llevaremos a los mejores sitios. Como os vamos a tratar…" **se quedó callado pensativo hasta que dijo mirándome. Pensé que me intentaba decir algo al mirarme así además de la contestación: **"Nunca te haría nada malo, Bella". **

Como no, me puse roja como un tomate y miré para otro lado. Edward se empezó a reír pero no dijo nada. Al haberse hecho las 4 pizzas que habíamos comprado, Edward me ayudó a cortarlas y llevarlas al salón. Alice ya había terminado de ducharse por lo que nos sentamos todos en la mesa y empezamos a comer.

Mientras comíamos, seguimos hablando de todo un poco. Cuando terminamos, los chicos se ofrecieron para recoger la mesa y limpiar todo. Cuando se metieron en la cocina, mis amigas y yo nos miramos y nos llevamos una mano a la cabeza (haciendo de visera, no sé si me explico). Nos sonreímos y nos sentamos a los sofás.

Al poco rato, los chicos volvieron al salón y se sentaron con nosotras. Cuando fui a mirar la hora, me sorprendí de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. ¡Eran las 9 de la noche!

Emmett que me había visto mirar la hora, también miró la suya y dijo: **"Bueno chicas, ha sido muy grato pasar el día con vosotras pero creo que deberíamos irnos para que descansarais."** A lo que añadió Jasper **"Sí, mañana querréis estar descansadas para que os enseñemos los mejores rincones de la ciudad, ¿no?"**

Alice miró sonriente a Jasper y dijo **"Tenéis razón, deberíamos descansar"**. Nos levantamos todos y les acompañamos hasta la puerta. Nos despedimos y en un momento Emmett hizo un comentario que hizo que me sonrojara.

Cuando Edward me dio dos besos para despedirse, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios diría yo, me dijo al oído con una voz realmente sexy **"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas"**. Ante este comentario, me puse más roja todavía, me miró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y se fueron.

En cuanto cerramos la puerta corrimos hacia los sofás, nos sentamos, nos quedamos calladas durante un par de minutos por si acaso y empezamos a reírnos y a gritar como unas locas.

"**Oh chicas, esto es demasiado perfecto para ser real" **dijo Alice con una sonrisa. **"Increíble"** añadí yo. Nos quedamos calladas durante unos segundos hasta que dijo Rose con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia "**Fue o no fue buena idea lo que hablé con ellos".** Alice y yo la miramos y le dimos un gran abrazo**. "Oh Rose, ha sido genial. Son tan divertidos" **

"**Y por cierto amigas mías, ha pasado algo hoy digno de mención…." **Dejó en el aire Rose. **"Oh sí. Bella, deberías contarnos qué tal tu y Edward." **Dijo Alice. Les conté lo que había ocurrido en la habitación, lo de la cocina y finalmente lo que me había dicho en la puerta. Parecíamos unas colegialas de 14 años.

Cuando terminé, cambiamos algunas impresiones y luego ellas me contaron sus cosas. Cuando terminamos eran ya las 10 y media y estábamos realmente cansadas por lo que cada una nos fuimos a nuestra respectiva habitación a dormir.

Me metí rápidamente en la cama y me dormí en cuanto posé mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy otra vez dejando un nuevo capítulo. Sigo escribiendo porque veo que hay gente que tiene esta historia como favorita, ¡Gracias! Pero me gustaría que me dejaseis algún review. Ya sé que da flojera pero realmente los necesito! Simplemente dadle al botón verde y decidme si os ha gustado o algo! Ya q estoy pensando en dejarla… no me motivo

A lo mejor me he pasado con la descripción de la casa y eso, pero es que mi sueño es que en algún momento de mi vida poder tener mi casa propia y decorarla. Me encanta describir estas cosas.

Espero reviews vuestros! :P


End file.
